


I Do Know

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Valeria is taking none of Damien's bs.
Kudos: 1





	I Do Know

I scoffed at the chocolate boy in front of me. Here he was talking to me about demon swords when I was the best demon swordsman in the world. Or, at least our little corner of the world.

“I know what I’m doing,” the boy said, about as convincing as a rock.

“Kid, I’ve been using demons since before you were born,” I told him.

“You aren’t that old,” he said, though he didn’t seem too certain about that statement.

“Are you so sure about that?” I asked, letting my eyes gleam a little.

It was worth it when I saw him take a couple of steps back. It was even more worth it when I held my sword, better in all aspects than the dinky one he carried with him, at the boy, causing him to shuffle backwards even further. Back and back until, splash! He fell into the lake. The large smile was still on my face as the boy walked back up to me, completely drenched.

“Listen to me, and listen to me good,” I said, my voice quiet among the subtle swishes that filled the air as I swung my sword, “I know more about demon swords than you do, all joking aside. So stop talking to me about stuff I already know.”

“Valeria would you stop talking to me like I was a kid? That demon sword is going to control you. I was chosen, I need to use the sword. All others are going to be consumed,” the boy tried again.

“Damien!” I yelled, letting my voice boom, “Shut up! I will not give you the demon sword! Now leave!”

The stubborn boy that he was, Damien opened his mouth to speak again. I didn’t let him start up again. I put my hand over his mouth, and let the darkness consume my eyes, turning them into empty voids.

“Leave,” I whispered, and this time the chocolate boy listened.


End file.
